1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to calendars, and more particularly to calendars that are used to store reminder information and other articles for the convenience of the user.
2. Background Description
In the modern home, calendars are commonly used to keep track of the family""s daily appointments and activities. The most common form of calendar used remains the single page monthly layout format. Families use these calendars to post important reminders for birthdays, doctor""s appointment, soccer practices, etc. These days, however, families are usually so busy that most monthly calendars do not have enough space in each daily spot to record all the day""s activities. This necessitates a more robust calendar, capable of organizing the modem family""s schedule.
Calendar organization systems are available in a variety of forms. Each with it""s uniquenesses as well as limitations. A sample of what has been patented includes the following: The Calendar Organizer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,539 to DePalmaxe2x80x94A monthly organizer using pouches to represent the days of the month. The Calendar Organizing System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,204 to Paulosxe2x80x94A monthly organizer with pockets for receiving documents for each day of the month. Calendar Oriented Monthly Bill Payment Sorter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,886 to Quinnxe2x80x94A calendar and mail sorting structure with slots for holding mail for the month. Child""s Holiday Calendar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,061 to Avrillxe2x80x94Utilizes a matrix of pockets to temporarily position visual markers for association with a target date of a predetermined month associated with a calendar. Calendar Kit and Method of Use, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,606 to Hunkinsxe2x80x94A kit with a backing sheet having T-shaped reminder tabs and a plurality of calendar sheets each having horizontal slits associated with respective date spaces.
It is an object of this invention to provide a more robust calendar which accommodates effective scheduling.
According to this invention, a three dimensional, interchangeable calendar therein utilizes storage spaces behind each individual date to place cards or other items that can serve as reminder of daily commitments. Reusable cards, business cards, or other materials will serve as the reminders. Further, special cards can be tailored for use with the calendar. The calendar includes a set of storage trays, each of which has multiple compartments. Each compartment correlates to a single day. Identifiers, such as numerical indicia on substrates, are associated with each compartment. These identifiers can be removed and re-used on different compartments after a day expires. The storage trays themselves are also movable and positionable at different locations on the housing. The goal of the calendar is to permit the user to cycle in new dates as he or she desires and to maintain essentially a rolling calendar of commitments for the upcoming weeks. Preferably, the calendar accommodates five weeks of dates, thus presenting with enough information to satisfy the length of any single month. In addition, by rolling and cycling though dates, the user can see his or her commitment in parts of any two continuous months.